Her Guard
by The Merchant12
Summary: Meruem decides to leave the palace for a bit and leaves Neferpitou in charge to take care of Komugi. As they get acquainted with each other, an unexpected occurrence happens between the two. Rated M, lemon. Neferpitou/Komugi, probably the first one ever. Pitou is a male in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Night fell on the Palace of East Gorteau. Despite its massive halls the building was eerily empty. If any human were to find themselves in its confines they would find themselves gripped in icy dread from the aura of one of the only four beings residing there. His name was Neferpitou, Royal guard to the Chimera Ant King. He sat cross legged upon a pole on the upper echelons of the palace, his aura flaring up for the presence of any intrudes. Like usual there was nothing. He found himself to be bored but the safety of the King was top priority over any of his needs. He could feel him in fact through his En, the other two guards known as Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi right behind him with protective intent. But the Chimera Ants weren't the only beings there. A new resident that peaked the Kings attention was there as well.

A blind Human by the name of Komugi, who was an expert Gungi player, a game that she remained unbeatable in. Not even the King could outthink her perfect strategies. Pitou really didn't think much of her to begin with, seeing her as another human that the King will crush and dispose of her shortly thereafter. But in a surprising turn of events the young girl stood her ground, defeating the King at every turn. The King became infatuated with the prospect of defeating her with every day so far spent playing the Gungi game.

While Neferpitou himself didn't mind, he wondered about the other two guards personal views on the matter. Youpi looked uninterested so Pitou came to the conclusion that the giant shared the same opinion. Shaiapouf on the other hand seemed to be a bit more on edge, although that's understandable. To make a giant like the King gripped in your presence like that, let alone a weak human female, is something of an odd wonder.

"Oh, I guess it doesn't matter. Everyone has to have some hobby to kill time."

Pitou continued to survey the area for the next several minutes undisturbed, until he felt a shift that asked for attention. The King has left the main throne room and is heading towards the balcony where he's at. The cat Guard wondered why he was coming here of all places. In an instant Pitou lept toward the balcony and the moment the King stepped in Pitou was already in the process of kneeling before him, showing utmost respect towards him. Meruem stared at his guard for a few moments and then began to speak.

"Pitou, I have a task for you. Curiosity has gotten the better of me. I desire to explore the world. Youpi and Pouf will accompany me as back up. I am here to assign you to be Komugi's temporary guard for the time being. I expect you to serve her as though you were serving me. Is that clear?"

Whatever Pitou truly felt about this assignment was gone in a fleeting moment, for his desire to serve the King was always his number one priority.

"Yes, your excellency. Her desires shall be akin to yours as I serve her, that I swear."

The Chimera Ant King gave a slight nod and left in a blinding display of speed. In a few moments he and the other two guards were gone from Pitou's En range, leaving him alone with the Human Girl. He quickly entered the throne palace and saw her still sitting in front of the Gungi board, waiting as though the King were still deciding on what move to make. Pitou approached the place where the King sat and placed himself in that position, sitting in front of the young girl. For some time they shared a moment of silence, simply waiting for when the King arrived. Pitou began to wonder if the young girl fell asleep, what with her eyes always being closed made it a bit difficult to tell, until he heard her finally speak.

"Did the King tell you when he will arrive from his errand?"

Pitou simply responded that he did not know, but informed her that the King said he will not be out for too long.

"I see, well it's not too much of a trouble. Taking a break is nice every once in a while. So, what is your name? I assume you're one of his body guards, yes? I am Komugi."

Neferpitou gave the girl a bright smile and although the girl did not see somehow she knew as she herself beamed one back at him.

"Oh, my name is Neferpitou, though you can just call me Pitou if you'd like. And yes, I am one of the King's Royal Guards. There are three of us, the other two you are more well acquainted."

The girl gave a slight nod, and proceeded with the conversation.

"Why aren't you indoors more often? Although I can't see, I can still feel when there are people around. In fact in a way I can tell how they're moods are when they're near. One of the guards is usually straight forward, almost animal like. The other feels a bit on edge, somewhat scary. And of course your King is powerful, strong but stoic. Though underneath it all I can tell he's kind."

How interesting! Pitou began to think that this girl must have some inherent ability to use Nen and she doesn't even know it. She could feel the "presence" of the others the same way he can through his nen. That could be the reason why she's an amazing Gungi player as well. Pitou quickly went back into attention when she began to speak once more.

"You know, compared to the others you're a bit of a breath of fresh air. You're far more relaxed, and you seem to be a bit more happy, for lack of a better word. Of course I can't be too sure, but I don't think I'm reading you wrong."

Pitou gave a slight chuckle. He was getting to like this human.

"Nyarahodo, you're not far off at all. You're pretty dead on! I guess you could say I'm somewhat of an optimist, at least compared to the others."

Komugi began to chuckle, making the Ant curious if what he said was funny.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. But what you said at the beginning was a little bit odd. Again, please forgive me for offending you!"

Komugi quickly put her head down as though she was shamed, which surprised Pitou a bit. She should not be apologizing for him! At this moment in time she had essentially the same status as the King!

"No no no! You didn't offend me at all! I forget that my mannerisms are a bit strange, please it is my fault for making you feel strange!"

The girl looked up and smiled at the cat like creature, looking relieved that the odd situation was resolved. Pitou returned the smile and continued on with the conversation.

"If you're wondering why I spoke like that, it has to do with my genetics you see. A dominant trait of mine is that of the house cat!"

The girl showed a bit of a perplexed face and decided to ask a question.

"A house cat you say? So do you have cat ears, then?"

"Oh I do! I can hear a great distance from them."

Komugi giggled, and with a hint of embarrassment asked something that caught the ant somewhat off guard.

"M-may I touch them? I used to have a house cat when I was very young and my favorite thing to do was touch his ears, they were quite soft."

Pitou thought nothing of it, she was technically the temporary King, or should he say Queen, after all. But it didn't bother the Guard to begin with. He answered with a yes, and slightly bowed towards the girl allowing his head to be in easy reach. The girl slowly reached out with both hands, grasping the right ear gently. As she began to scratch and massage the ear Pitou was comfortably surprised how nice the feeling was. He began to purr, though he was unaware of it, which made the young girl giggle a bit. Her left hand reached for Pitou's left ear and she began to massage both now, Pitou's purr becoming louder in the process. The Guard enjoyed her playful hands, and instinctively began to nuzzle Komugi's hands.

The blind girl began to touch his face, feeling the feline-esque ant's features. Through her sense of touch she was able to feel all sorts of faces in her life, and began to understand what kind of features were considered attractive. Of all the faces she's felt, she's never felt one quite as Pitou's. He had soft skin, small pouty lips, a small nose with a smooth bridge. She felt his closed eyes and cheeks, and her hands began to run through the soft, slightly curly hair of the guard. She could tell he must have been very attractive to people, probably cute.

Her face began to turn a slight red as she realized that she was essentially feeling up the poor Guard, and quickly let go of the Ant's face. Pitou was quite enjoying the girls touch and was disappointed when that feeling went away. He saw her face was tinged with red, which made him hyper aware of what he believed went wrong.

"Is something the matter, Komugi? You look like you have the flu or some such."

Komugi let out a nervous laugh and wondered if he knew what she was doing.

"No no, I'm perfectly fine. It's just that-"

She gave a quick pause, and began to speak again.

"It's just that was probably really awkward, wasn't it?"

Neferpitou was a bit confused, tilting his head to the right side and wondered what Komugi meant by that. He recall reading somewhere that whenever Humans do something that's out of their comfort zone, they sometimes began to act strangely.

"I'm not so sure what you mean, but to me that wasn't awkward. In fact I enjoyed it a lot!"

Komugis face began to turn even redder, which made the cat guard began to somewhat worry.

"Komugi, are you sure you're feeling well? You look red!"

Pitou's right hand went over the young girl's forehead, causing Komugi to freeze up from his touch. This was becoming weirder by the minute, yet Pitou was completely oblivious to it! She reached up and clasped his hand with both of her own, slowly putting it down towards the Gungi board. After some time she realized her hands were still on his, and quickly let go.

"I-I'm sorry Neferpitou, sir! I don't know what's become of me!"

Neferpitou was getting a bit worried, not liking that she was becoming so tense all of a sudden. He had an idea, knowing how to calm her. He quickly got up and went straight behind her, his hands gently pressing against her back as he began to massage the girls tense muscles. At first she was shocked by this new act, but soon enough Komugis worries began to melt away as the guard began to expertly remove the fatigue her back has had for sitting up straight this whole time.

She began to slump backwards, which Pitou responded gracefully as Komugi pressed against the Ant's chest, resting upon him. His hands worked their way to her shoulders and was pleased that the girl was in a relaxed state. Komugi gulped a bit audibly, as she struggled a bit to ask something to the guard.

"Neferpitou, why are you acting so nice to me?"

Neferpitou realized that he didn't tell her why he was here, though he felt that she understood why. But he answered her thanks to the Kings desire to serve her.

"The King left me not just to protect you, but to serve you as though you were my King. Or in this case my Queen."

Komugi's face began to turn red again, catching the cat guard off guard.

"So, anything I say you'll do, right?"

"Yes, anything you say."

Komugi knew that she shouldn't do this, but he was just so nice and cute and awkward, it couldn't hurt just to have fun for a bit. Komugi's face began to near Neferpitou's, the Ant didn't notice that they were so close until their breaths began to brush against each other's cheeks.

"I want you to kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

The cat guard's face was plastered with an expression of disbelief and his head moved backwards, increasing the distance between himself and the girl's faces. The next thing he did made Komugi's face become the deepest shade of red yet.

"Nyaaan!? I'm sorry Komugi, I'm surprised that you would ask me that, I hope I didn't frighten you!"

Komugi felt like she wanted to cry as her throat felt like there was a lump in there. Oh, she knew she shouldn't have said that! Ruining this new friendship with the guard just because her hormones were acting crazy!

"I'm so sorry Pitou sir! I wasn't thinking straight, please let me get out of your way!"

Komugi began to move out of Pitou's embrace but realized that she couldn't, the cat guard's hold on her was too strong. This frightened her a bit somewhat, not knowing why Pitou hasn't let go. But then she felt her chin being held by slender fingers, her head tilted upwards. The next moment shocked her to her core. Neferpitou's lips pressed against her own and began to softly kiss her. She quickly melted into the embrace, her arms wrapping around the head of the Ant, her fingers running through the soft hair.

Despite this being his first time ever being intimate, Pitou was well prepared for this kind of event. He read in many sources that Humans found these kinds of activities to be very enjoyable, though he himself never really thought of indulging in this kind of behavior. Not until now. His hands wrapped around Komugi's small waist, bringing her body to press against his.

The kiss started to become hot and heavy as his tongue intruded into her mouth, swirling around the hot confines. Neferpitou started to understand why Humans enjoyed doing these kinds of things as lust began to take over his senses. Komugi let out a moan as Pitou's hands slipped underneath her shirt and rubbed her bare back feeling the heat from his hands.

Soon enough the kiss had to end for both desperately needed to catch their breath, their heavy panting heard throughout the throne room. Komugi laid her head on Pitou's chest, her face snuggled itself into it.

"That was just amazing, Pitou. You're a really great kisser, you know that?"

It was Pitou's turn to blush, the cat guard was glad that his performance satisfied the young girl. Shifting his weight a little, he was about to say something when he noticed something that he didn't notice until know. He read this condition before, something that happens to males when they're with a mate. He looked down and saw a tent in his tight pants as his cock stood straight and proud, blood rushing through his erection. Komugi wondered why the cat boy was suddenly so stiff as Pitou unknowingly became still. She tilted her head upwards to face him.

"Pitou, is everything alright? You're grabbing me hard again."

Pitou quickly let go of the girl and began to apologize for his actions, Komugi still confused at what was happening. One minute they both were snuggling, and the next Pitou basically pushed her away from him. She wasn't going to have that! Not especially when she found someone to be her lover, probably. She realized that for the moment she was the Queen, meaning Pitou has to do what she says!

"Pitou, please I order you to tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't get mad."

Pitou's face felt flushed as he realized that he had no real choice on the matter. So he did what had to be done.

"My queen, I don't know if you're aware. But when a man kisses a woman especially in the way we did, they tend to get a little ummm, excited."

A hard blush fell upon Komugi's face. She's never been with anyone before, in fact the kiss she shared with Pitou was her first! She knows what happens to men when they do things like this but that thought didn't cross her until now. She thought Pitou was just following orders. She now began to wonder about Pitou's personal thoughts and had the courage to ask the next question.

"Pitou, do you think I'm pretty?"

Neferpitou processed this question and thought hard on it for some time. This was the first time he explored his sexuality and he realized that the kiss he gave to Komugi went beyond a mere request. He had to admit, she was pretty, very pretty in fact. Her soft lips on his and flesh that was beautiful to the touch, he was amazed that he didn't just rip off her clothes right then and there and just took her. He realized he stalled a bit too long and proceeded to answer.

"Yes, you're very pretty miss Komugi. You're actually quite a catch!"

Komugi smiled at the compliment. She's never been called pretty before besides her relatives and parents. When it came to boys she had no experience with them, her blindness being a detriment for that. But now she had a very cute cat boy in her presence who was hers to command for any desire. She bit her lower lip as a dirty thought crossed her mind. It was now or never she guessed.

"Pitou, can I touch it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Pitou at first didn't understand what she meant until he realized that she was pointing directly to his crotch, or at least tried her best to pin point it. As the temporary Queen he had no voice in the matter, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. Without saying a word Pitou crawled close to her, sitting criss crossed and grabbed her right hand gently, guiding it until her hand felt the tent. The thin fabric of Pitou's pants barely stifled the pleasurable sensation the Ant felt as Komugi's hand began to wander around, feeling the hard and warm shape.

She didn't really know much what to do, but she did know that without the pants that Pitou would feel much better with her hand directly touching the flesh. Komugi now used both hands to find the waistband and once she did slowly pulled until Neferpitou's dick protruded freely. If Komugi could see she would have been shocked to see that Pitou essentially had a monster of a cock. It was 7 and a half inches long and nearly 2 inches thick and it throbbed to be touched. Her ignorance to the fact was quickly vanished as her keen sense of touch easily picked up the information on the Ant's sexual organ. It was so big! She felt slightly scared especially since this was her first time.

But the wave of lust that hit her was stronger and her breathing became louder as her desire began to grow. She gently held the fertile dick and did something she never thought even existed until now. She wrapped her lips around the bulbous head of Pitou's cock and sucked gently, slurping up the pre cum glazed around it. Pitou sharply inhaled at this new feeling, enjoying this strange act that he never read about. Pitou's hands rested on the two hair buns on Komugi's head and snapped apart the hair ties, letting her hair naturally flow down to her hips. She looked so much better with her hair free and wild and what she was doing just made it even better. Pitou shut his eyes and held his head back, enjoying the act.

"Komugi, you're doing so good. I love it."

This made the girl much braver than before, her arousal becoming more fervent. She began to bob up and down on the massive dick and despite not having any experience was able to gorge on Pitou's cock to the point that it went deep in her throat, her moans sending pleasurable vibrations around Pitou's dick that heightened his pleasure. The guard held on to the back of Komugi's head, pressing her down gently so his cock went in deeper in her throat.

Shortly after Komugi's head began to slowly rise and Pitou released his gentle hold on her. He saw her lips slowly disconnect from his cock head, a sight that nearly made him cum on the spot. Komugi began to breath in slow and hard, a sound that rang sexily in Pitou's ears. Komugi realized that the guard was still sitting cross legged. Oh poor Pitou! He needs to be more comfortable than that.

"Pitou sir, you don't have to sit like that. Be more relaxed."

Komugi gave Pitou a cute smile bringing color to his pale cheeks as he blushed. His legs unwinded with Komugi placed in the area between them. She realized that she herself wasn't in the best position either. She laid herself on her stomach and her legs went up the air as her face was directly in front of Pitou's large member, unaware how sexy she looked to the guard. Komugi began to lick the thick shaft as though it were a lollipop with Pitou moaning in approval. Komugi wrapped her lips specifically on the Ant's foreskin and gently pulled it down as she swallowed the head whole again, setting herself up on her knees so it can be easier for her.

Instinctively, Pitou's hands reached for Komugi's ass and grabbed it hard which elicited a moan from the young girl. Komugi's ass was pleasantly round and firm as Pitou's hands wandered around to feel her better. Suddenly Komugi's mouth separated from Pitou's cock briefly as she gasped in pleasure. It seemed Pitou hit a sweet spot, a spot that he intended to discover. A nice surprise came to Pitou in the form of a kiss as Komugi pressed her lips to his once again but only briefly. After the quick peck she breathed in and sighed.

"Go to the center and move your hands a bit lower, please Pitou."

Neferpitou knew what she meant, the sweet spot he hit. He did what she asked of him as his hands reached toward where Komugi's womanhood resided, the clothing was damp from her arousal. Somehow he knew what to do as his right index finger began to rub Komugi's slit, making the girl's beautiful face twinge in pleasure. The guard stared at her face and using her expression was able to know what she loved. So far he was doing just fine he believed. She gave another order.

"Pitou, please kiss me again like before."

The cat-like being followed through and used his free hand to grab the back of Komugi's head and brought her in for a kiss as his other hand used her ass for support, his index finger pressed slightly in her wet womanhood. This made Komugi shudder in pleasure and wanted something deep to fill her. Thoughts of Pitou dominating her and using his massive tool for what it was intended for began to creep into her mind. She disconnected from the kiss and thought that foreplay was enough as she became uninhibited and soon enough both lovers began panting hot and heavy. Her next order sparked a fire inside the Ant.

"Pitou, I want you in me."

He didn't need any more than that to know what he had and wanted to do. Neferpitou laid Komugi on her back to the floor, holding her gently but firm. Komugi loved how careful and strong the Guard treated her and she let out another moan to show the Guard her appreciation for him. Pitou removed the skirt and left her bottom partially naked, the only other article of clothing was her panties that were visibly wet from Pitou's performance. He couldn't help but put his face between her legs and inhale her aroma, his mouth watering as to him she was a sweet smell.

He used his claws to peel away carefully Komugi's panties and what he saw drove him to the edge. Komugi has a beautiful opening, her womanhood glistening with arousal and not a trace of hair was to be found as she was naturally free from any body hair. Pitou grabbed her legs and propped them up so he could slowly spread them apart to get a better view. Her femininity was blessed with bright pink folds that to Pitou were just waiting to be tasted. Komugi couldn't help but put a closed right fist near her mouth and gently bite down on her knuckles as she breathed slowly and heavily. She knew Pitou was studying her, feeling his eyes on her opening but the wait was so agonizing as she wanted Pitou to finally enter her.

She suddenly felt the Guard's hands on her chest as Pitou slowly pulled her shirt and undercloth away from her body and freeing her flesh fully for him to see. She was now devoid of any clothing barring a gray bra and Pitou couldn't help but admire the girl's beautiful body. She had a pair of breasts that were modest in size, Pitou recall reading women used certain sizes to determine what Bra is best suited for them. He could tell she was a B cup and was right when he propped them free of Komugi's remaining clothing and his eyes briefly caught the label that said the Bras size though he really could care less. Komugi now lay completely naked for his eyes to feast and he barely realized how loud his own breathing was as his breath traded back and forth with his Queen's. The air around them was hot and electric, their faces shined slightly with sweat as both were now at the brink of their own arousals.

The lovers were pleasantly surprised that neither came yet despite both having no experience whatsoever in the pleasures of the flesh. Komugi couldn't wait anymore and in a soft, sultry voice gave one more order.

"Pitou, again I want- no need you inside of me."

Neferpitou didn't hesitate like before and began to guide his cock to Komugi's opening.


	4. Chapter 4

Neferpitou and Komugi's heartbeats pounded hard in each others chest as both braced themselves for their coming union. Pitou's cock barely brushed against Komugi's wet womanhood, both lovers exhaling loudly as their bodies shuddered from the pleasure from that brief contact. The guard's cock began to slowly enter Komugi's perfect opening which leisurely parted the lips, accepting Pitou's dick eagerly. Pitou continued to press forward making the girl beneath him moan loudly which to Pitou's ears were a beautiful melody. However, the Guard's intrusion suddenly felt a resistance making the cat guard pause.

Komugi felt Pitou's cock press against her hymen and realized that the Guard probably was a bit confused at her resistance. Her hands reached up for Pitou's face and she cupped his cheeks to grab the Guard's attention, his face damp to the touch. Pitou realized that her hands were sligthly trembling and to comfort her raised his left hand to hold one of her own. Komugi smiled at Neferpitou's gentleness with her and was glad that her first time was with someone so kind. She took in a much needed fresh of breath air to begin to talk to the Guard.

"Pitou, it's ok. I really don't know much about my body since I never imagined that I'd ever be like this with anyone. But you're different, special. I trust you."

Neferpitou couldn't help but smile at Komugi's words. Luckily for the both of them he actually knew what the resistance he felt was. However, he didn't want to hurt Komugi. He had to think of something. An idea popped in his head and soon enough he pulled out from Komugi. The girl was about to say something when suddenly she let out a load moan that echoed in the throne room. Pitou placed his mouth wide open against Komugi's vagina and his tongue swirled inside her wet insides and went deep enough to lick the resistance he felt. Komugi began to let out another moan louder than the first as Pitou began to suck her opening dry, her juices running into his mouth.

The guard's pale hands began to travel across Komugi's body, slowly caressing her sides as he felt her hourglass figure. He continued to travel until he reached her beautiful breasts and pinched the small, perky pink nipples that Komugi was blessed with. The blind girl brought her right hand once more to her mouth and bit again, a gesture that Pitou picked up on as a habit of hers which he found to be adorable. Pitou disconnected from Komugi's womanhood and quickly began to do circles around the nub right above the girl's vagina with his tongue. This new attention to her clit sent Komugi to a new world of pleasure and on top of her nipples being teased by Pitou's slender fingers she could no longer contain herself.

Komugi's orgasm came like an explosion as her body lunged forward, her back arching from the ground and her head thrown back. She let out a moan that nearly made Pitou come himself if it weren't for his willpower holding him back. The girl gushed generously on the Guard's face, who quickly placed his mouth back on the girl's opening to catch as much as he can. Komugi tasted sweet, a flavor that Pitou couldn't get enough of. Her innate ability to use Nen must have somehow affected her bodily fluids since this flavor was something that he only recalled when he ate a special Human. The Guard barely realized that he still had his shirt on as the girl's juices managed to stain it.

He disconnected from Komugi's vagina but made sure to keep a good amount of her orgasm in his mouth and began to take off his shirt, throwing it across the room. He removed his shoes and socks and just like the girl was now naked as well, his bodies heat expanded freely to mingle with the girl's own as both lovers were free of any restrictive clothing. He grabbed Komugi's legs and propped them up and shortly after grabbed her hips and positioned them so her vagina was now easy access to him. The juices in his mouth he let glaze into his right hand and smeared his cock with it, the juices were hot and felt pleasurable on his member. The guard gulped oxygen and felt like Komugi was ready but he still needed to be sure.

"Komugi, do you still want me to be inside of you?"

The girl was beginning to come down from her sexual high and knew that she wanted to come back to it once more. She touched Neferpitou's cheek and gestured him into a kiss which lasted only for a few seconds but to the two lovers and eternity. Breaking the kiss Komugi finally whispered to the Guard.

"Let's be one, Pitou. I want you in me."

Neferpitou began to penetrate slowly like he did the first time in Komugi's womanhood making the girl let out a breathless moan. Neferpitou slid in with ease thanks to Komugi's juices and his own pre cum as a lubricant. He felt Komugi's hymen but with just a little thrust broke through with perfect ease. Komugi felt a twinge of pain but otherwise felt like she was in a new world, her senses lulled with lust. Just as quickly as the pain came it went away and was replaced with an increasing pleasure as Pitou continued to press forward. Despite wanting to thrust like a mad man the Guard knew to enter slowly so the young girl can get used to his massive length. Komugi's opening was tight, warm, and wet and he was amazed at himself for not having went through an orgasm yet.

Finally, Neferpitou was all the way in. He saw his pelvis basically kissing against Komugi's own and his balls pressed against Komugi's womanhood. Neferpitou looked at Komugi's face, the girls beautiful features flushed with red and her expressions twisted in pleasure. She breathed in hard and loud, synchronizing with his own bated breaths. He was about to say something when Komugi beat him to it.

"Pitou, a-are you going to do more?"

The Guard gulped loudly and responded to her with shortened breath.

"Are you ok, Komugi? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Komugi took in a big gulp of air and smiled at Pitou's gentleness.

"No, I'm fine. I actually want you to go a little bit faster."

The guard smiled at her request with a hint of deviancy in his expression. Neferpitou firmly grabbed Komugi's tiny waist and with a bit more speed pulled out and reentered within the girls hot confines eliciting a small moan from Komugi. Pitou gazed at Komugi's face awaiting for new orders, the girlfeeling his stare and in the slightest of whispers begged of him to keep going. The guard repeated the motion but with more tempo, the lovers basking in their increasing pleasure. Neferpitou began to thrust at a consistent pace, slowly building up his speeds. Komugi's body began to convulse in pleasure as she was reaching her critical point again but she still needed more to get there. She raised her voice and requested Pitou a simple desire.

"Faster Pitou, please go faster, harder!"

Neferpitou was glad that she asked of him to do that since that's what he wanted to do since the beginning. He began to thrust harder and faster until eventually Komugi's entire frame was shuddering from his power. Komugi wrapped her legs around Pitou to help him press inside her more and grabbed around his neck to maintain her position. The ground beneath them began to develop a sheen from their bodies perspiration, the sounds of flesh clapping and loud moans being exchanged filled the air.

The guard's eyes began to shine a brilliant yellow as his mind was taken over by lust while Komugi's breathing became sharp inhales as her body was taken by the fires of their passion. The guard's cat like flexibility enabled him to be able to lick at the girls clit hard and rough, his feline esque tongue increasing the girl's pleasure three fold. Soon enough he began to scrape and eventually break into Komugi's womb, putting both lovers on the edge of of their approaching orgams. Komugi had only enough power to ask of Pitou before her coming climax escaped from her.

"Pitou please come with me, please!"

The Guard was already on the verge of his own orgasm and with his keen senses timed perfectly his and Komugi's releases. They both exploded in a frenzy of pleasure, the girl letting out a dirty moan while the Guard let out a soundless exhale of air. He pumped load after load of heavy cum directly into Komugi's womb, the girl feeling the hot liquid gushing inside of her. Her own juices came out around Pitou's cock, mixed with the cat guard's own release. Pitou gave one more thrust that smashed his entire body against the girls as he let out his final yet biggest pump inside of her, both lovers letting out a satisfied sighed as their mighty climax finished leaving them both spent but satisfied. For a minute they let themselves catch their breath, the throne room filled with the sounds heavy inhaling and a soft heartbeats.

Pitou managed to roll himself and Komugi so his back laid on the floor while Komugi rested on him, their naked bodies shined with sweat. Neferpitpu removed himself from the girl, both lovers lower regions dripping their climaxes. Komugi laid her head on Pitou's chest and listened to her lover's heart beat as it began to come back to it's normal, slow pace. Pitou's hands began to stroke Komugi's silk soft hair with a smile plastered on his face. He saw the girl's own smiling face as she snuggled herself on his chalk white skin.

"Pitou, that was amazing. I'm glad the King let you be with me."

Neferpitou couldn't help but smile wider, his face tinged with red from Komugi's loving words. He placed a kiss on the girl's lips, eliciting a giggle from Komugi as she held on to him harder and snuggled. Soon enough the exhaustion from her first time combined with Neferpitou's slow heartbeat lulled her off into a dream like state filled with possible futures between her and her guard.


	5. Chapter 5

A beam of light shone across Komugi's sleeping face. Sensing this warmth slowly brought her out of her peaceful rest as she sat up from the huge, comfortable matress she slept in. As she stretched her muscles she realized that Neferpitou was not with her. She began to wonder where he went and wondered if what happened was just a dream. She saw her set of clothes neatly folded on a chair next to her and realized that she was still undressed, making her blush. A small smile came to her as what happened between her and Pitou most likely happened.

Komugi got out of bed and grabbed her clothes, quickly rushing to the bathroom. After a quick bath she was once again dressed in her usual attire. One last thing before she was ready was to put her hair up back in two buns but a thought occured to her. Neferpitou might have liked her more with her hair down, he did caress it plenty of times during their time together. She left the two hairbands on the bathroom sink and walked out, not knowing how brilliantly her hair glowed in the morning light. As she was about to step out of her room a familiar presence was already there, one that filled her heart with joy. She couldn't contain herself and leaped into Neferpitou's arms, the cat guard surpised but joyful himself as he quickly embraced her in a chaste hug, both filling the room with laughter. She tilted her head upwards to face Pitou and gave him a quick peck on his pale lips.

"Pitou! I was wondering where you were at! Seems like it's morning already, how long was I asleep?"

The question was a slip of the tongue. Komugi right now just cared that he was back and was glad that what happened wasn't just a dream from the way things are playing out. She nuzzled her face on the cat guard's chest as Neferpitou held her tight and stroked her long, white hair.

"You were asleep for the whole night, Komugi! After you did I cleaned you up a bit and laid you to the bedroom and also took the time to wash our clothes. I hope you're feeling well?"

Komugi let out a small giggle from that. He was still so kind, asking her how she was and taking care of her in such a vulnerable state. She looked up at Pitou and kissed him again to show her how he felt. The kiss was longer than the previous one and Pitou returned it, holding the girls back and pressing their bodies together as the kiss became a bit more passionate. Eventually both needed air and broke apart, taking in much needed breaths.

"I'm going to guess that was a yes, huh?"

Komugi gently laid her head back on the guard's chest and smiled, basking in his warmth.

"Pitou, you pretty much made my day and it's barely starting. I'm way beyond well!"

As both held each other for some time a new but more foreboding thought entered Neferpitou's mind. What of the King and the others? Surely they wouldn't stand for this, at least not the King. Of course he wasn't so certain on that, but the idea of being together with Komugi might not sit well with him. Pitou also thought he could just run away with Komugi, no he couldn't! He couldn't go against the King, he would rather die! But his love for Komugi was just as strong, he would lay down his life for her as well, but she couldn't take priority over the King! Could she? Pitou's embrace became more stiff and Komugi picked up that there was something wrong. Only one possibility could make Pitou's body language act so strangely. She spoke in a low voice.

"It's the others, isn't it? They wouldn't want us to be together."

Pitou loosened his hold on her, gently cupping her left cheek and tilting her head upwards so he could face her. He let out a small sigh but gave a small smile.

"That I'm not so sure. There's a chance the King would allow this and there's a chance he might not. He could also not care all together, but again I'm afraid I don't know."

Komugi's face was showing signs of sorrow and Pitou did not want to worry her. He gave a small but loving kiss on her lips which softened her sad features up a bit, however her sadness was still there. She began to speak, her voice carrying a hint of melancholy.

"Well, we could always hide it, our relationship I mean. I know running away probably isn't safe for either of us. Besides, as of now neither of us are threatened and luckily they're still not here, at least I think they're not, right?"

Neferpitou responded with a yes, which made the girl feel elevated a bit.

"Well that's good. I'm sure we can make this work out, besides it'd be somewhat romantic having a secret like this, wouldn't it?"

That idea made both of them laugh, which lightened the mood up a bit for the time being. But there was still something that bothers the guard and he let the girl know.

"Even though we can hide it, we'd have to wait for the others to not be around. Who knows when that would be?"

Komugi let out a small sight. That's a possibility that neither obviously liked, but that's going to have to be something to deal with for now.

"Well, who knows Pitou? The King has been gone for quite some time, maybe he liked the outside world enough that he'll go out to explore it some more. Also, maybe we can tell them about us when the time comes?"

The guard stroked her hair a few times and brought her back in for another kiss. Despite their newfound worries all of it disappeared as the two lovers let themselves melt into their embrace. As they disconnected Pitou let out a smirk as he held a strand of her long hair.

"So, are you going to keep your hair like this? I like it a lot."

Komugi beamed a smile at him and let out a small celebration in her head for guessing that's what he wanted correctly.

"Of course I will, if that's what you want. Hopefully we don't have to keep my new hair style a secret either!"

They both shared a laught at her light joke, Komugi giving one more hard hug to her guard and spoke with a voice filled with fondness.

"I love you, Neferpitou. I don't know if this is what people call destiny, but somehow I know that you were meant for me."

The guard was moved by what she said and tried to hold back his tears but some managed to slip. He didn't understand what the wetness on his face was but knew her words was the cause for them.

"I love you as well, Komugi. Whether this is because of destiny or just luck, I know I was meant for you. I will always stand by your side."

They held each other fondly, their love strong and ready to stand against whatever the future holds for them.

 _For my readers, this is the end for this story. However, I do plan to make more stories revolving KomugixNeferpitou. I intend to make a sequel or two for this one and a few side stories that don't have to be connected to this one. I also plan to not make them lemons in case some expected that, at least not the sequels. I might make spin-off lemons._

 _Another thing, I plan on making another account in the near future. I intend to keep both but use this account for writing more Lemons in the future and romance stories. My future PitouxKomugi stories will be featured on both accounts. My other account I wish to focus on other types of writing for anyone interested. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please leave a review. Constructive criticism is happily allowed!_


End file.
